


I Might Need You

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinktober 2018, M/M, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: The world ends not with a bang but with the groan and shuffle of the dead rising, but maybe that's not the true danger. Maybe the worst is other people...A mistake. Hinata makes a mistake, trusts the wrong people, and it's his pack that suffers for it. He expects to be turned away, because what he's done is unforgivable, but...





	I Might Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This one intersects Kinktober (Biting/Crying) and Creature Feature (Zombies) with my unrepentant love of A/B/O. A scene from a larger Zombie Apocalypse, TsukkiYamaKageHina AU that exists in my head.   
> 
> Warnings: Implied non-con, angst, major character death, angst. Less kink and more pain, idk what happened. I fucked it up kids! I can't be trusted.

 

Getting inside the hardware store was easier than they expected it to be, a prying open of the rickety gate, held shut with a built in lock and a elbow through the glass of the front door and then their in. He held his breath when the gate shook and groaned under the force of his crowbar, forgot how to breathe when glass cracked and fell to the floor inside with a tinkling noise, and only let airs back into his burning lungs when they were all inside and the door was shut behind them. 

The deadheads didn’t really come out during the day so they had that in their favor but if Hinata had learned nothing else in the past twenty-four hours it was that zombies weren’t the only things to be afraid of out there. Zombies just wanted to ear and kill them, in that order, and yeah that was pretty awful but it wasn’t personal or mean. Other people though? Other people did terrible, disgusting things, hurt each other, and a bunch of other stuff Hinata couldn’t imagine doing to anyone. 

Couldn’t have imagined before today, but he should have. 

He’d messed up, bad, and it was the others who were going to suffer for it. He should have been more careful, less eager to join up with the first human community they’d met since everything had gone wrong, should have listened to Tsukishima’s unease, should have wondered why a seemingly self-sufficient group that had a good thing going would want to take on four teenage boys with next to nothing to offer when everyone else they met kept a wide berth and wanted them to do the same. 

He should have seen the gleam in their eyes when they looked at Yamaguchi and Kageyama. 

Hinata should have been better. He was supposed to be the alpha, supposed to take care of what was left of his pack, not deliver them over to people who would do...do things to them and threaten to kill them. 

Tsukishima had told him, less then a day before, that he world was different and he needed to catch up. It wasn’t like volleyball where he could step on the court and somehow make friends with the people on the other side of the net and everyone was basically decent and trustworthy. He couldn’t assume everyone was trying to do their best and go about things fairly. Hinata had rolled his eyes and told the beta that he had it under control and to back off because he was the alpha here and that meant...something.

Looking back he didn’t know what he’d thought it meant but he knew that he’d been wrong and Tsukishima had been right. He knew that he’d failed them. 

Hinata trailed after the other three, attention not on them but on the shelves and aisles around them. The store was dark, light coming in only from the dingy windows at the front of the store. They were lucky so far, in that this place had been locked up tight and seemed to, at least from the outside, to have been ignored by humans and deadheads so far, but he was still on guard. He didn’t know if it had been locked up before The Event, just part of a normal day, or if it had happened after the fact. Would they find other people hiding inside, lying in wait to ambush them? Or people who’d hidden only to find they were already infected and were now starving, rotting corpses trapped inside? He had to be on guard now like he hadn’t been before. 

They found, towards the back of the store, a set up of patio furniture. Kageyama sat down on a wicker couch on his own, folded himself up on the dusty cushions with his legs pulled up to his chest and his eyes staring straight ahead at nothing. The anger Hinata had seen in them earlier, that determined spark of rage and focus that had once made chills run down his spine and heat fill his belly, had gone out somewhere along the way and all that was left was exhaustion and darkness. 

The mark on his neck, the perfect half moon impressions of the teeth of some alpha whose name Hinata couldn’t remember, and wasn’t sure he’d ever actually heard, had stopped bleeding at some point but his neck and the collar of his shirt were stained and streaked with red. The skin around it was angry red, torn and jagged at the edges of the teeth marks; proof that Kageyama had resisted just like the swollen eye and the raw skin around his wrists were. 

Tsukishima guided Yamaguchi to a chaise, pushed the quiet omega back to lie down then crouched down next to him. Hinata watched the blond lean in and wrap his hand around the back of his neck, covering the series of dark bruises and teeth marks on the freckled boys neck. Tsukishima’s hand was still stained with dried blood; it looked...strange, curling against Yamaguchi’s skin. 

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima called. Yamaguchi hadn’t made a sound in hours and he didn’t make one now. His gaze was blank and far past them, a million miles away with no sign of coming back anytime soon. Tsukishima eyes closed, lashes kissing his skin, and breathed out slowly before pressing his forehead to Yamaguchi’s. “Tadashi.”

Hinata looked away, throat and chest painfully tight. “I’m going to look around and, uh, the. The door.” 

No one said anything to him as he slunk away, hastily going back the way they’d come. He wasn’t sure they even heard him, or would have cared if they had. He was sure that once things were...better, assuming there could be a ‘better’ after this, they would want to get rid of him and he couldn’t blame them. They should have left him back at the apartment building, with those people he’d practically invited to hurt them, not grabbed him by the hand and drug him out after them to safety. He didn’t deserve them, not now. 

Leaving would have been better for all of them, rather than wait for the inevitable to happen. It would only be worse later, when they were together enough to tell him how badly he’d fucked up, that they hated him, that he no longer had a place with them. Alphas were supposed to protect their packs, provide for them and put them first and keep them safe above all else, and he couldn't do that. He wasn’t...they needed someone like Daichi or Ennoshita, someone who could lead and stay steady and was smart and knew what to do. He hadn’t even been captain material, how could he have thought he was good enough now when their lives depended on it? 

Hinata had already known that, had been so aware that he wasn’t good enough since they’d lost Ukai and Takeda (Lost was a nice way to say since Takeda had gotten cornered alongside a first year he’d refused to leave behind when they’d been bitten, and as far from doing justice to what Ukai, bleeding from his gut and unable to climb a fence with them, had gone through), since the last of the underclassman had left them, since he’d noticed Tsukishima becoming more aggressive, Yamaguchi more withdrawn, and Kageyama...Kageyama was less angry, more resigned, and there was nothing Hinata could do. 

Someone else, someone better, would be able to do more than lead them aimlessly from one place to hole up for the night to another, would do more than sit up at night questioning themselves and trying not to cry loud enough for everyone to hear. Someone else wouldn’t feel sick to their stomach every time they had to kill a deadhead and nearly give them away because they screamed themselves awake regularly. 

But he couldn’t leave them yet, not before they told him to. He couldn’t abandon his team, his pack, his friends, the only people he had left in the world. He thought about it but the icy dread in his stomach wouldn’t let him. 

Selfish. Cowardly. He didn’t want to be alone or give them up, even if he knew it was for their own good. 

He found bike chains and locks and used them to close the gate, dragging it closed then looping the chains together and through the metal until he was content that anyone trying to get in would have tough time. Next he taped plastic sheeting over the broken glass and, as the sun started going down in the sky, began dragging over pallets to prop up against the door. In the morning, if it turned out they were staying longer, he would try to think up something more sturdy. 

It was dark by the time he made his way back to their corner, feeling his way and stumbling over his feet the entire time. There was light where they were, in the form of small emergency lanterns placed on top of a table, but Hinata almost wished there wasn’t. 

He didn’t want to see them, Yamaguchi with his head in Tsukishima’s lap, eyes dark and face pale in the blueish light of the lantern, Kageyama sitting at the blond’s otherside, leaning heavily on the beta. His chest ached at the sight and he wondered, guilty, if they was where they pushed him out. 

“Grab my bag.” Tsukishima’s voice was rough, raw. He lifted the arm around Kageyama’s shoulders (two months ago Hinata wouldn't have been able to imagine so much willing closeness between them, and even now it gave him pause) to point at his backpack, piled to the side with the rest of their stuff. “The front pocket.” 

Hinata did as he was told, brow furrowing when his fingers closed around something (somethings) cool and smooth inside of the bag. He drew out whatever it was, the quiet sound of metal clinking against metal echoing in the store, and brought them up to see better. Then jerked away from them, nearly losing his hold, in surprise. 

Two collars, thick and wide, black leather, with small but strong looking padlocks dangling from the buckles. One of the padlocks had a key stuck in it, for safekeeping presumably. They were heavy duty, stiff but supple under his fingertips.  

He looked at Tsukishima, not willing to vocalize what he was thinking. Collars were old fashioned, omegas used to have to wear them to protect their ‘purity’, both from forced mating bites and from rumors that might hurt their reputation until they were claimed. An omega with a collar was one who was unbitten and untouched in the ways that mattered. But that was old stuff, from before they’d even been born, and now it was just a sex thing or a fashion thing. 

Where Tsukishima had picked these up at Hinata didn’t know, but the why was obvious. Too little too late now, the damage had been done and there was no going back. Covering up Kageyama and Yamaguchi’s necks now wouldn’t change that someone else had already claimed them. As long as the alphas who’d done it were alive the claims would stand. Covering them up didn’t change that if they encountered those men again Kageyama and Yamaguchi could be easily commanded away from them. Just a few words, the right tone, and their omega friends would be compelled to obey.

Hinata’s hand clenched around the collars. What was the point of them now? 

It was possible to overlap a claim, yes, but most people couldn’t be bothered. Or, at least, couldn’t had been bothered before but Hinata blinked and saw Yamaguchi’s neck, with those overlaid marks, maybe from different mouths, wans wasn’t so sure. 

“You have to bite us.” Kagayama said, eyes flicking up from the point on the ground they were fixed to, catching the light and glowing in a way that was almost catlike, only to drop down again a second later. 

“Wha-” 

“The claims won’t take.” Kagayama muttered, mouth twisting into a frown. 

“They’re dead.” Tsukishima added tonelessly. Hinata blinked. Blinked again. Looked down at Tsukishima’s hands, the crust of blood under his fingernails, and shuddered. “Dead alphas means no bond.”

He hadn’t been there, had been too busy being distracted by what he’d thought were new allies to know anything was wrong until Kageyama had come storming into the ‘common’ room, reeking of alpha and rage, and grabbed him. He didn’t know what had happened, exactly, but he hadn’t thought he’d needed to. The story was there, on their faces and bodies, in their scents, and it wasn’t like he was going to *ask* but

But-

“They can just put on the collars then.” Hinata said, turning them over in his hands. “There’s no reason to bite anyone.” It was better if he didn’t. Giving him that power over them...they couldn’t want that, even if they could just run away from him like he’d thought they were running away from the ones who’d bitten them to begin with. Even if they never saw each other again the knowledge that they were bonded to them wouldn’t sit right with them. Not with Kageyama, who turned his nose up at the idea of bonding, and not with Yamaguchi who everyone knew wanted no one but Tsukishima and was prepared to go unclaimed because of it. Tsukishima would hate it, having to see his mark on Yamaguchi’s neck, and he would…he didn’t want to claim someone who didn’t want him.

He would be just as bad as those other alphas if he did this, wouldn’t he? 

“Collars can came off, if someone has enough time and wants it enough, idiot.” Tsukishima’s brows knit together. “A claim lasts forever, as long as you manage to stay alive, and I doubt anyone can overlap you.” The beta’s nose wrinkled in distaste. “You’re one of the strongest alphas I’ve ever met.”

Before Hinata would have laughed and tried to get Tsukishima to repeat that. Before having the blond say that, and look like it was causing him pain to admit, would have made Hinata’s day-no, made his week. Now it just hurt. 

He shook his head. “No, I’m...I let-”

“Shut up!” Kageyama snapped, hands curling into into fists at his side. His face was a mask of fury, and the lines of his body were rigid and sharp. “It’s not like we like this! Just...just shut up and do it. Don’t make it worse than it already is.” 

Hinata had, Before, thought a lot about what it would be like to have Kageyama notice him as more than his volleyball partner. He’d thought about holding his hand, about kissing him, about pressing his nose into the hollow behind his ear and tasting the skin above his mating gland. He’d wanted Kageyama so much, almost as much as he’d wanted to be the ace and go to the championships. 

He wanted to throw up thinking about it now. 

His eyes burned as he crossed over to the others and sat down in the space Tsukishima made for him on the couch. Yamaguchi was sitting up, had been maneuvered into Tsukishima’s lap, and when Hinta looked up at him he smiled tightly then nodded once. It wasn’t words but it was an agreement, at least, and that would have to be enough.

Hinata nodded his understanding then, shooting an uncertain look at Tsukishima, moved so he was on his knees and leaned into them. Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side, offered his bruised and torn neck in the same moment Tsukishima reached up and smoothed his hair back and away to give Hinata better access.

In a way it was more surreal than zombies were. This was a think he should never be doing, with someone he could have never pictured doing it with and yet there they were, huddled in some big hardware store, about to tie themselves together forever. 

Yamaguchi’s mating gland was already swollen and had been broken open; his skin was coated with a thin musky oil that hit Hinata’s tongue with a burst of sweetness. He started drooling before his teeth were even in place and heat, terrible guilty heat, zipped down his spine and went straight to HInata’s dick. He tried to be easy, to be careful as he fit his teeth right over the mark that was already there and bit down, but Yamaguchi still whimpered, still jerked and shuddered against Hinata’s body, was still glassy eyed with tears when Hinata pulled back. The omega was quick to curl into Tsukishima, made a barely audible sound of pain when the blond’s arms wrapped around him. Tsukishima presses his face to the top of Yamaguchi’s head with a wince. 

Hinata licked the blood from his lips and wondered if he would ever feel worse than he did in that moment.

The answer was yes, because he wasn’t done yet. Kageyama pushed out a loud breath from his mouth, turned his white as a sheet face towards Hinata, and scowled.

“Do it.” Hinata flinched. Kageyama’s glare intensified and his words were angry, bitten off harshly. “I don’t want these marks on me.” 

The mating marks would fade if the other alpha’s were really dead, but would fade faster if a new claim took their place without overlap. He could wipe the marks away. This was something he could do for them, as an alpha. 

It was a steadying thought and, with one last nervous swallow, Hinata shifted closer to Kageyama. His hands cupped the other’s face to move it for better access; he felt Kageyama shaking. It was almost enough to make him lose his nerve but a sharp look from gleaming blue eyes kept him moving. It was not the romantic claiming he’d envisioned but his heart still clenched painfully, hopefully, when Kageyama offered his neck for his teeth. 

It was the same as biting Yamaguchi, musk and sugar on his tongue then a hint of metal, warm flesh yielding under his teeth, but it was different at the same time. It felt...colder. Sadder. Hurt like giving up on something he wanted. 

When it was over he ducked his head and started to move, to escape, with thoughts of sleeping (or not sleeping because he was too busy trying to be sick) somewhere else in his mind but Tsukishima’s voice stopped him. 

“Wait. You bit my boyfriend, it’s only fair i bite yours.” 

Hinata’s head snapped around to stare at the blind, half expecting to find him wearing that shitty smirk of his, but no, he looked serious. Tired and serious and was looking down his nose at Kageyama. 

Who just blinked tiredly. “Fine.” 

Hinata sputtered. Kageyama was not his boyfriend and, after this probably never would be. And Tsukishima was a beta and betas couldn’t claim people, so a bite from him would heal up and be pointless. And- and he didn’t want to watch Tsukishima bite Kageyama, was mostly the thing if he was being completely honest. It sparked anger in his chest, sent a wave of pricking heat over his skin. 

But he couldn’t tell Kageyama, or any of them what to do, so he sat and watched with wide eyes as they leaned over him, grime faced and avoiding each other’s eyes, for Tsukishima to fit his teeth just behind where Hinata’s mark would be. Not on the gland and he didn’t draw blood, just left behind an angry red mark that was sure to bruise and an impression of his teeth so deep and clear Hinata could make out the outline of individual teeth even in the low light. Tsukishima drew back fractionally, face turned just enough away that Hinata couldn't see anything but lowered lids and reddened lips. Kageyama's eyes were closed tight, lips pressed into a thin and bloodless line; yet it was him who turned his head slightly, caught Tsukishima's mouth with his own. Hinata counted one heartbeat, two, three  before they parted with a wet smack and sunk back to opposite ends of the couch, looking away from each other pointedly. Yamaguchi stayed in Tsukishima’s lap the whole time, face creased into something unreadable and unfamiliar, and was quick to turn back into his boyfriend’s hold when it was over.

Hinata's skin was buzzing with emotion he couldn't put a name to and the oppressive feeling of being on the edge of something, something big, and not quite knowing what it was. 

He licked his dry, cracked lips, swallowed around the lump in his throat, then put his hands on the couch to push himself up. Kageyama’s arm darted out to catch him across the chest and pushed him back to be flush with the back of the couch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw blue eyes, shining in the eerie light of the lanterns, go narrow and determined and Kageyama’s mouth set into a fierce grimace. Hinata began to suspect he wouldn’t be allowed to slink off anytime soon.   

He yelped in surprise when Kageyama twisted around and, hands coming up to grip Hinata’s shoulders, swung a leg over his body and seated himself in his lap. There was a moment of panic and utter confusion about what to do with his body, his hands. His first action was to reach for Kageyama, either to steady the other or to make sure he wasn’t having some kind of hallucination that would slip away between his fingers he wasn’t sure which, but the moment his hands brushed Kageyama’s hips he was jerking them back and flailing. Kageyama’s avoided his hands with brow furrowing concentration and hands running down his chest, over his stomach to his-

“Gwah!” He grabbed Kageyama’s hands, forcing him to stop in his quest to, apparently, pull down his zipper. “Wh-what are you doing?”

Kageyama’s eyebrows lifted slightly, silently telling Hinata what he thought of that question which, fine, maybe the hand against his crotch, hot and heavy over his dick, made it a stupid question but it was all he could think to say. 

“You don’t want to?” Kageyama demanded; Hinata shrank back from the omega’s too loud in the echoing quiet voice. There was a beat of silence, where Kageyama looked angry and then...unsure. “You wanted to before.” 

Hinata choked on air. Kageyama knew about that? Knew he’d been...interested Before? And had never said anything? Why? How? And why now. 

Kageyama’s brows knit further together. “Is it because of...” 

He didn’t say anything after that, just trailed off into silence but Hinata didn’t need words to fill in the blank. Was it because of earlier that day, because someone else had gotten their hands onto Kageyama, their teeth, because someone else had- 

Hinata’s chest twisted and his eyes burned. He let go of Kageyama’s hands, finding spots for them on the other’s waist (more narrow than it had been months ago, living off energy bars and canned food wasn’t doing them a lot of favors) and nodded once. 

It was not like how Hinata had dreamed it would be, not like any of the late night imaginings he’d had Before with only his hand and his mattress to rut against. The audience, for starters; there was no way to not be very aware of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi right next to them, watching them. (Maybe it was fair, since Hinata couldn’t say he had never overheard the two of them, hurried and attempting to stifle themselves like everything was since everything had gone wrong, and shoved a hand down his pants to touch himself to the same rhythm.) The location. The frantic, biting kisses that left him both hot and cold all over, the grimace Kageyama wore until crumbling against him and shoving his face into Hinata’s neck. The soft hiccuping sounds, part pants part bitten off sobs, and the fact it wasn’t as much of a turn off as it should have been. 

If someone has asked him before he would have said crying, breathy gasps in his ear and a soaking wet shoulder under Kageyama’s cheek, would have killed any manner of mood but no, there he was, holding tight to Kageyama’s hips, rocking up into the tight, wet heat of his body, harder than he’d ever been his life. 

Maybe the end of the world was bringing out horrible things in everyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got another, Tsukki centered idea for this. The basic idea is 'Tsukishima things being a beta saves him from a lot of the worst of life in the apocalypse but, as it turns out, whatever has made the dead rise has it's hold on the living as well.' Soooo keep an eye out for that bit of depressing/dubiously consensual drek. 2


End file.
